Tides of Battle Inuyasha and GinHa
by obsessedanimeloserfreak
Summary: In this story Inuyasha meets the son of a sorceress and a demon from his past. Another victim of the demon Naraku, this new member is thirsty for the blood of this demon.
1. Default Chapter

AN: This is my first solo story Yayyyyyyyyyy. I hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not have any ownership to the cast, show, or anything else to do with Inuyasha.

AN: well here goes nothing.

* * *

Inuyasha leapt up into the air swinging his Tetusaiga and unleasing the power of the windscar onto the most recent hord of demons sent by naraku to kill him. He then turned to Kagome and began beraiding her.

"Why is it that you can't even go for a walk without getting into trouble?" he said as he sheathed his sword.

"It is not my fault Inuyasha. You know that the sacred jew shards attract demons!"

"Yea, well NEXT time PROTECT YOURSELF!"

"Fine I wilahhhhhhhhhh!"

An enormous blast of lightning hit the ground at her feet sending her hurtling backward into the brush of the forest.

"What the Hell?" Inuyasha looked up for the oragin of the blast but was caught in the stomach by a second exlosion of lightning.

"Stand and fight me Inuyasha!" A young man who could be no older than eighteen stood on a ridge. His hair was a deep brown an fell down past his eyes and ended at the corners of his mouth. He wore a kimono of deep blue and white. He had sashes slung around his waist and his eyes were a shade of deep ocean blue. In his hand he held a silver triton with markings and carvings along it in a blue so dark it was almost black. "Get up and fight like a true warrior!"

Inuyasha struggled his way to his feet and shot a murderous glare at the young man. "Just who in the hell are you!" He bellowed as he drew Tetusaiga.

"I am known as GinHa the silver blade!"

"Just what the hell do you want anyway?"

"You see Inuyasha, you slew my father and now I will slay you!" He thrust his Triton foreward and an euruption of lightning fired from it hitting the ground where seconds before inuyasha had been standing.

Landing Inuyasha looked back up at his opponant, "Look I don't know what your talking about but you had better get going before i rip you to shreds!"

"You may have escaped my father you worthless imp but you will not escape me!" Another blast of lightning followed this statement. This time Inuyasha was ready.

"BACKLASH WAVE!" The blash of lightning went swirling back at GinHa. Upon contact it caused a horrific explosion.

"Ha," boasted Inuyasha, "He wasn't so tough. What the hell, DAMNIT!" As the dirt and rocks cleared the air it revealed GinHa standing in the same place as he had been moments before. Holding his triton out before him, a bright blue barrior surrounding him. The ground on which he stood that was protected by the barrior alone remained intact.

AN: Ok I know it was short but i fully intend to make the next chapter longer. Let me know what you think Ok.


	2. RyuKotse's Child

A.N.: So I guess if you are looking here then you liked the firschapter... That, or you are trying to look for more material to judgeand make fun of me with. No, no, calm down, they are nice people... Only the reviews will tell. Oh well sorry for the moment of insanity () Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not, have not, and will never, own Inuyasha, the cast of Inuyasha, or anything else to do with Inuyasha in this fic  
other than the story I have put together.

* * *

Inuyasha looked, stunned, at the young man standing there unscathed by the attack that had sent so many demons to their graves. 

"DAMNIT!" he shrieked out in fury, eyes blazing with anger.

"You killed my father Inuyasha, and now you shall pay for it."

"Just who the hell was your father anyway?" Inuyasha screamed. If someone was going to threaten his life then he was going to why.

"He was a very powereful demon, known by the name of RyuKotse!"

Leaping up into the air as he spoke, he released another blast of lightning at Inuyasha. Or at least, he would have, if it had not been for Kagome's sacred arrow striking the tip of his triton. Instead of fireing a devestating blast at Inuyasha he was blasted backward into the forest.

"Are you okay Inuyasha?" She called, nocking (sp?) another arrow and aiming it into the forest where GinHa had dissapeared.

"Yeah, I'm fine! Stand back Kagome I'm gonna blast the hell out of that forest!" He raised Tetusaiga and the wind began to funnel around it. "Wind Scar!"

The attack ripped through the trees, tearing them to peices. If GinHa was still in ther he would be dead now. Inuyash looked out at the destruction of the forest and smiled at the gash he had made in it.

"Come on Kagome, let's go find the others."

They turned to leave just as GinHa eurupted out of the forest, leaves and sticks splintering around him as his eyes blazed with hatered and his voice dripped with venom.

"DIE, INUYASHA!"

"Kagome get down!" Inuyasha moved between GinHa and Kagome as a blast of lightning struck him clear accross the chest.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out in agony. "Inuyasha please don't be dead." She crouched low over him. He was not moving and his eyes were closed. Her tears were falling and splashing on Inuyasha's face.

"Ka, Kagome..."

"Oh Inuyasha," she said pulling him closer, "what is it?"

"Do you mind not trying to DROWN ME!" He lept up.

"Well EXCUSE ME for being sad!"

"Will just shut up Kagome? Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! GET DOWN DAMNIT!" Inuyasha eclaimed as another bolt of lightning struck.

"I've had enough of your crap Inuyasha! Stand and fight me!"

"You want a fight, fine I'll give you a fight. Wind Scar!" The attack tore through the air.

"Have'nt you tried this already Inuyasha?" GinHa asked in a jeering voice. Again he put up his barrier and Inuyasha's Wind Scar was once again rendered useless.

As the smoke cleared from the attack it revealed a very angry Inuyasha swinging a red Tetusaiga at the barrier.

Upon contact the barrier shrank away and Inuyasha released another Wind Scar close range directly at GinHa.

GinHa was blasted backward and badly hurt.

"Stay down Kagome, this guy is stronger than that."

From within the cloud of smoke that encompassed where GinHa had landed his voice came, though it was not as human sounding as it had once been. "I WILL KILL YOU INUYASHA AND I WILL DO IT NOW!"

A blast of blue light exploded outward from the smoke clearing it away. There stood GinHa, his eyes a hellish shade of red. A wall of water surrounded him, hiding him from view. From within the whirlpool an enormus blue and silverdragon erupted.

"Die Inuyasha!" He opened his mouth and unleased a blast of lightning larger than any his father had ever made.

"Backlash Wave!" The two attacks collided. After a few moments they neutralized eachother. "What the hell?" Inuyasha said to himself.

"Hahaha, Inuyasha that was but a sample of the power I possess. Hahahaha. Prepare to die!"

Kagome stood on the sidelines of the battle, worried. "I have got to help Inuyasha." She thought to herself. She looked at the whirlpool still funneling where GinHa had taken off. it was then that she noticed something, his triton stood in the center of the whirlpool, glowing. She knew what she had to do.

"SACRED ARROW!"

* * *

AN: Well I hope you liked it. 


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Wow chapter three. And still only one review. How sad. I feel so...unloved. Does everyone hate me that much? sob sob sob. what? not buying it? Oh well, it wasn't exactly my best performance. At any rate, please review this story. I don't even care if they are bad. I can either like you or hate you but you people are not even giving me the chance. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not bear any ownership to Inuyasha or anything to do with Inuyasha other that this story that i put togather.

* * *

Kagome's Sacred Arrow flew through the air leaving a trail of pink light. "Strike the Triton," She whispered to it. It hurtled toward the Triton. The water barrier, however, proved to protect the trion. 

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING WENCH?" GinHa rounded on her and opened his gigantic mouth, lightning began to twist and form.

"Inuyahsa help!" Kagome screamed for dear life.

"Wind Scar!" the blast shlashed the length of GinHa's body. "Die you BASTARD!"

GinHa let out an enraged and pained roar. Then rounded on Inuyasha and released all the energy he had been saving into Inuyasha's chest.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed, her voice shrill with worry. Inuyasha stood, in a crater filled with debris. The uppr half of his kimono torn and lying on the ground revealing a badly slashed and bloody chest. his breaths were shallow as he made to take a step towards GinHa but fell, midstep, and was unconsious.

GinHa laughed and moved in for the kill.

"Oh No You Don't, Sacred Arrow!" The arrow struck GinHa in the mouth and he roared in agony. Kagome used this time to go over to inuyasha and check that he was still breathing. Discovering that he was, she turned her attention, and her bow, once again on GinHa. "Go to HELL!"

At tht moment GinHa's tail, which he had been manuvering around her, raised and came down with frightfull speed to attack. Kagome would shurly have died if not for the fact that Sango's hiraikotsu blocked the devestating blow.

"WIND TUNNEL!" Miroku began siphoning everything in the area into his right hand.

"Where in the hell did you come from?" GinHa bellowed. "Oh well, no matter." At these words he let fly an enrmous blast of lightning at Miroku, forcing him to close his wind tunnel and dive out of the way.

While Miroku and Sango were keeping him busy Kagome heard Inuyasha's feeble voice, "ka-ka-kagom-e."

"Inuyasha, lie back down you are in no condition to fight."

"I'll fire my wind scar at the barrier and you hit the triton with your sacred arrow, it's the only way."

"O.k. whenever you are ready."

"WIND SCAR!" The blast took the rest of his energy but managed to cut the barrier in two long enough for Kagome to ready an arrow.

"SACRED ARROW!" Her arrow struck the triton and caused and explosion of light.

Above her GinHa screamed in rage as his entire body disolved into a tidal wave of water.


End file.
